L'unique chance des Schwarz
by val-rafale
Summary: Les Weiss recueillent Schuldig blessé, non loin du Koneko. Que lui est-il arrivé? Pourquoi est-il seul? C'est ce qu'ils décident de découvrir. One Shot


**Titre :** L'unique chance des Schwarz

**Auteur : **Val-Rafale

**Série :** Weiss Kreuz

**Pairing :** Sous entendu Crawford x Schu.

**Genre :** Action / Sous entendu Yaoi

_Conversation télépathique_

**L'unique chance des Schwarz**

J'ouvre lentement et surtout difficilement les yeux. L'obscurité m'entoure mais je parviens néanmoins à distinguer les murs blancs d'une chambre. Hôpital ? Je tente de me redresser. En vain… Je retombe aussitôt sur le dos, terrassé par une vive douleur à la tête. Je porte ma main au niveau de mon front et constate qu'un bandage l'orne. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? J'essaye de me souvenir des événements qui m'ont conduit ici mais tout reste obscur dans mon esprit. Un peu comme si tout avait été effacé. Je tente encore une fois de me redresser plus lentement. J'y parviens avec difficultés puis m'écarte du lit sur lequel je suis allongé avant de commencer à avancer péniblement dans cette pièce qui m'est inconnu. Je ressens alors de vives douleurs un peu partout sur mon corps. Observant mes bras et mes jambes, je remarque que je suis couvert de pansements. Mais peu importe… Je m'avance encore… Au fur et à mesure que je marche, je sens la douleur s'éveiller. Mais que m'est-il donc arrivé ? Je l'ignore…

Soudain, un élancement plus vif que les autres au niveau de mes côtes me paralyse. Je m'écroule lourdement sur le sol froid et dur. Je tente de résister et de me redresser mais en vain. La souffrance est bien trop grande. J'ai l'impression de sentir des lames de couteau pénétrer mes chairs et y rester planter. Je dois être vraiment en sale état… Mes blessures doivent être plus graves que je ne le pense… Mais que s'est-il passé ? Qui m'a mis dans cet état ? Et pour quelles raisons ?

A ce moment là, le déclic familier d'une porte que l'on ouvre, me parvient. Je redresse la tête et vois le battant de la chambre s'ouvrir lentement. Deux silhouettes se dessinent alors dans la lumière, deux hommes. J'en suis certain, vu leurs physiques assez imposants. Cependant, je ne parviens pas à distinguer leurs visages. La lumière m'éblouit beaucoup trop. Pourtant, il me semble les connaître. Ces ombres me sont familières… Pas moyen de mettre un nom dessus…

Je les vois s'approcher de moi et ils me relèvent en douceur pour m'aident à me rallonger sur le lit. Même proche de moi, je n'arrive pas à voir leurs visages. Ma vue est troublée. Effet certainement dû à la douleur qui ne cesse de vriller mon corps. Une voix parvient alors à mes oreilles. Elle est un peu déformée… Encore un effet secondaire de la souffrance…

- Reste couché. Tu n'es pas en état de te déplacer. » me conseille cet homme de façon froide.

Je le connais… J'en suis certain… Même si la voix est un peu déformée, je sais que son propriétaire m'est familier. Je l'ai déjà entendu… Cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais avec le mal de tête qui ne cesse de me harceler, il m'est impossible de me rappeler où et quand.

L'autre homme se décide à me parler à son tour.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

Lui aussi, je le connais… Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir où j'ai pu les entendre. Pourtant, mon instinct me dit que c'est un détail important… Dois-je réellement me soucier de cette impression ? Je ne suis certain de rien… Peut être qu'en cessant de chercher tout me reviendra en mémoire. Je ne saurais le dire… Tout est tellement brouillé… Cela me donne la nausée… Je ferme les yeux afin de tenter de faire passer ce malaise…

Le second homme me repose à nouveau la même question, n'ayant pas reçu de réponse de ma part. Je rouvre les yeux et fait un signe négatif de la tête. J'aurai aimé me souvenir justement… Cela m'aiderait peut être à me sentir mieux. Bien que j'en doute… Vu l'état dans lequel je suis, il m'a dû arriver un terrible accident… Peut être d'autres personnes sont-elles impliquées dedans… Et donc en danger…

La voix douce du deuxième homme capte à nouveau mon attention, me permettant de me détacher un peu de mes angoisses.

- Avec le coup que tu as reçu, ça n'est pas tellement étonnant. » m'avoue-t-il en posant une main sur mon front.

- Repose-toi et tout te reviendra en mémoire. » déclara durement le premier. « On te laisse. »

Ils sortent de la chambre sans un mot de plus, me laissant seul. Après leur départ, je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux résister à la fatigue qui me cloue sur place. Même la souffrance ne parvient pas à empêcher Morphée de m'emmener avec lui dans un monde de rêves particulièrement étranges.

J'ignore combien de temps s'écoula… Pendant combien de temps je suis resté endormi. Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Difficile à dire. Cependant, je me sens un peu mieux… Ce n'était pas encore parfait mais je souffre un peu moins… Peut être que ces hommes m'ont injecté quelque chose pour calmer la douleur… Peu importe… Le principal, c'est que je me sente un peu moins nauséeux.

Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit assez lentement, histoire de ne pas faire un malaise. A ce moment précis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à nouveau. Mon visiteur allume brusquement la lumière. Je suis ébloui et me cache un peu yeux avec mes mains. J'essaye de distinguer la personne présente et reconnaît la silhouette de l'homme à la voix dure. Il voulait certainement savoir si j'allais mieux…

- Alors, ça va mieux maintenant ?

Et voilà… Ce n'était guère difficile à deviner… Pas besoin de lire dans les esprits pour savoir ça. Les gens sont parfois trop prévisibles. Qui ne poserait pas ce genre de question face à quelqu'un dans mon état… Avec autant de blessures… Enfin, ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance sur la nature humaine.

Une fois habitué à la lumière, je lève les yeux vers mon interlocuteur afin de savoir enfin à qui appartient cette voix. Je sais que je le connais alors le voir me permettra vraiment de mettre un nom sur cette ombre. Au moment où mon regard croise le sien… Au moment où je reconnais cet homme, une vague de surprise m'envahie ainsi qu'un vague de colère.

- Fujimiya ?!

Les Weiss…

Je saute brusquement sur mes jambes et met un peu de distance entre lui et moi, restant sur mes gardes, près à me battre. C'est alors qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule et m'oblige avec fermeté à me rasseoir sur le lit. Je résiste mais la douleur qui parcourt encore mon corps m'oblige à obtempérer. Je tourne alors la tête vers celui qui m'a remis à ma place.

- Kudo…

- Reste calme Schuldig. On ne te fera aucun mal.

- Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ??

- C'est à toi de nous le dire. » répondit Aya d'une voix monocorde. « Nous t'avons trouvé dans la ruelle à côté du magasin, dans un sale état. »

Sur mes gardes, je les observe alternativement. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'ils ne me mentent pas ? Tout en serrant les poings, je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur leur esprit. Je veux savoir s'ils disent vrai… S'ils n'ont pas inventé une quelconque histoire pour me piéger moi et mon groupe. Après tout, ce ne serait que justice après tout ce que nous leur avons fait subir. Ils doivent ressentir un désir de vengeance. Je ne peux les blâmer. A leur place, j'en éprouverai.

Alors que je me concentre longuement, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Un détail ne colle pas… Je rouvre alors brusquement les yeux, complètement paniqué. Je regarde tour à tour les deux Weiss. L'une des choses que je crains le plus vient de m'arriver. Ce n'est pas possible… Que s'est-il passé ? Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse plus le faire ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demande Aya l'air quelque peu intrigué.

- Je… Je n'arrive plus à lire les pensées.

Je vois la surprise se lire sur le visage de mes ennemis ainsi qu'une certaine incrédulité. Ils n'ont pas l'air de croire ce que je leur dis. Ca se comprend… Dans un sens, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à admettre ce fait. Le coup que j'ai reçu sur la tête aurait-il donc été suffisamment fort pour annihiler totalement mes pouvoirs ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que j'en reçois… Mais peut être est-ce juste temporaire ? Peut être qu'ils reviendront ? Je ne peux l'affirmer… Et si je perdais définitivement mon pouvoir… Que deviendrais-je ? Que dirons mes partenaires ? Je leur serais totalement inutile…

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne te joues pas encore de nous ? » demanda brusquement Aya avec froideur.

- Parce que tu penses que je me mettrai délibérément dans cet état pour vous manipuler ?

- Avec toi je me méfie.

- Je ne suis pas fou à ce point Fujimiya.

Décidément, cet homme est bien trop méfiant. Je ne vais pas non plus lui reprocher ce fait. Nous, les Schwarz, leur avons tellement fait de mal. Il était plus ue normal qu'il ressente certains soupçons vis-à-vis de lui. A sa place, il en serait de même… Mais dans un sens, n'éprouvait-il pas lui aussi un sentiment identique ? Il avait eu un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant Aya. Tous les deux nous avons donc eu une réaction similaire plus que normal pour des ennemis.

Une nouvelle fois, une main se pose sur son épaule. Je tourne la tête vers Yohji qui sourit doucement, tentant certainement de me rassurer. Mon adversaire habituel qui agit ainsi avec moi… C'est étrange. A croire qu'il ne ressent aucune rancune envers moi…

- Ca doit être à cause du coup que tu as reçu sur la tête. » affirme-t-il afin de me rassurer un peu plus.

- J'ai déjà eut des chocs violents au crâne sans que cela me fasse cet effet.

- Il a peut être été bien plus fort que tu ne le penses. Mais je suis certain que ton pouvoir va revenir.

J'aimerai le croire… Mais contrairement à eux je suis sceptique et je préfère voir le côté négatif plutôt que d'espérer pour ensuite être déçu. Si jamais mon pouvoir avait totalement disparut, il me faudrait réapprendre à vivre. Ce qui ne serait guère facile. Enfin, je préfère laisser cela de côté pour le moment et ne pas y penser. J'ai d'autres soucis… D'autres interrogations plus importantes… Comme les circonstances qui m'ont conduit chez Weiss. Je devais avoir une bonne raison pour me retrouver chez eux… Mais laquelle ?

Mes pensées se tournent vers Crawford. Ce dernier doit s'inquiéter pour moi… Enfin je pense… Vu le nombre d'heures qui ont dû s'écouler depuis mon départ du quartier général, il doit se demander où je me trouve. De plus, je n'ai aucun contact par télépathie. Je ne peux pas le rassurer. Connaissant Crawford comme je le connais, il va certainement encore m'engueuler pour cette absence…

Brusquement, un flash envahi on esprit… Un souvenir terrifiant… Une réalité difficile à imaginer…

- Crawford ! » fis je en me levant avec vivacité sans me soucier de mes blessures.

Aya et Yohji me fixe quelque peu surpris par ma réaction. Ils doivent se demander ce qui me prend. Lentement, je tente de calmer les palpitations qui montent en moi dû à l'inquiétude. Sans me soucier d'eux, je me dirige vers la porte, bien décidé à partir. Il faut que je retourne au Quartier Général. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts alors ils courent tous un grave danger. Je suis le seul à pouvoir les aider.

Mais alors que je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, je ressens un contact froid sur ma gorge. Je reconnais facilement la lame d'un Katana et me retourne donc vers Aya. Je me suis toujours demandé où il pouvait cacher une tel arme. Je l'ai souvent vu la sortir de nulle part… Comme par magie. Mais bon, je ne crois pas en ce genre de chose. Cet homme est juste tellement prévoyant qu'il doit toujours cacher son arme dans un endroit où il sait qu'il risque d'avoir des ennuis. Dans un sens, il est un peu comme Crawford sur ce point.

Fixant donc le leader des Weiss, je lis dans son regard son désir de me tuer. Je sais qu'il ne se retient que difficilement. A sa place, je n'aurai pas hésité une seule seconde. Je l'aurai abattu. D'ailleurs, je n'aurai même pas pris la peine de le soigner. C'était ce qui faisait la différence entre Schwarz et Weiss… Nous sommes sans pitié…

- Dégage Fujimiya.

- Tu ne partiras pas sans nous avoir dit ce qui se passe.

Je serre les poings de rage. Il faut que je parte… Mais je sais aussi qu'autre moindre mouvement, il me tranchera la gorge. Ai-je donc le choix ? Pas vraiment… Il me faut rester là et leur raconter ce qui se passe. Je ne me suis jamais vu baisser les bras aussi rapidement. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche du Katana de Fujimiya… Etant seul, je ne peux faire grand-chose… Jouer avec les pensées de mon ennemi m'est impossible… C'est suffisant comme raisons pour abandonner la partie contre lui.

Lentement je m'écarte donc de la lame et retourne vers le lit. Je m'installe sur ce dernier en lâchant un long soupir de dépit et d'inquiétude. C'est pour moi une telle perte de temps de devoir tout leur raconter. Qui pouvait dire ce qui se passait en ce moment, là-bas…

- Ce que je vais vous dire risque sûrement de vous surprendre, mais bon. Notre groupe a été… Comment dire… Prit en otage.

- Les Schwarz ?! En otage ?! » s'exclame Yohji sceptique.

Qui ne le serait pas à sa place… Lui-même avait un peu de mal à croire ce qui avait pu leur arriver. Pourtant c'était bien la réalité… Ils s'étaient tous fait avoir comme des débutants… Pris au piège, chez eux qui plus est… La chose aurait été amusante si la situation n'était pas aussi grave…

- Crawford ne l'a pas vu venir ? » demanda Aya avec froideur, visiblement moins réticent à cette idée que son ami.

- C'est là le problème, il l'a vu venir mais n'a pas pu l'empêcher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous aurions perdu un membre de l'équipe s'il avait tenté une action pour empêcher cela.

Aya ne me répond pas, mais son regard en dit long sur ce qu'il pense. Il a peu de mal à croire en mon histoire. C'est surement le fait que Crawford ait agi en pensant à son groupe. Fujimiya ne le connaissait pas autant que moi. Je sais que pour lui rien ne compte plus que les membres de son équipe. Nous sommes un peu sa famille. Ca fait bizarre de penser au Schwarz comme à une famille. Nous somme des tueurs avant tout. Mais finalement, malgré tout ce que nous sommes capables d'accomplir, malgré nos pouvoirs, nous restons des humains, avec des sentiments. Même si nous les cachons très bien…

Je lâche un nouveau soupir en pensant à mon groupe, au danger qu'ils sont en train de courir. J'aurai dû rester avec eux… J'aurai certainement été plus utile là bas… Avec mon don, j'aurai pu savoir ce que tous pensaient et les contrer. Avec le don de Crawford et Nagi, et le désir de meurtre de Farfarello, nous aurions pu les supprimer… Mais Crawford en a décidé autrement…

- Qui sont ces types ? » m'interroge Yohji me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

- Je l'ignore… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Crawford connaît leur chef.

- Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper ? » me demande Aya visiblement intrigué.

- Au moment où ils nous ont attaqués, Crawford m'a ordonné de m'enfuir. Il m'a dit que j'étais l'unique chance du groupe. Que ce serait grâce à moi, qu'ils resteraient en vie. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir. Mais, ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai été repéré pendant mon… évasion. Je me suis battu et j'ai été blessé. J'ai quand même réussi à m'enfuir. Ensuite, c'est un peu flou. J'ai marché à l'aveuglette sans savoir où aller.

- Et tu t'es retrouvé à côté de notre magasin.

- Pur hasard…

Ce n'est pas le grand amour entre Aya et moi. Son regard plein de haine et de colère démontre qu'il me déteste plus que tout. C'est normal, je suis celui qui a réussi à manipuler une jeune innocente pour qu'elle tente de le tuer. Mais cette idiote n'a pas été capable de tirer correctement. Enfin c'est le passé… Mais c'est amplement suffisant pour crée des tensions entre deux hommes.

Malgré tout, je constate qu'il est aussi celui qui croit le plus en mon histoire. Il se méfie certainement mais il a l'air de croire en ma bonne foi. En même temps, je ne me serai jamais mis dans un état pareil, même pour manipuler quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas suffisamment fou pour en arriver là. De plus, j'ai d'autres moyens d'arriver à mes fins sans avoir recours à ce genre de stratagème grossier.

- Tu espérais quoi en venant jusqu'ici ? » reprend Aya avec toujours autant de froideur dans la voix. « Un peu d'aide de notre part ? »

- Crois-moi, vous êtes les dernières personnes à qui j'en demanderai. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de demande un coup de main au Weiss.

Sans un mot de plus, je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie avec cette fois ci, l'intention de partir. Et personne ne m'en empêchera. Aya a eu ce qu'il voulait, je peux donc m'en aller, porter secours à mon groupe. J'ignore encore comment je vais faire… Cependant, je trouverai en moyen de les libérer. Alors que je tente d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je grogne intérieurement contre ces maudits Weiss qui ne semblent pas décidés à me laisser partir. Je regarde donc Yohji qui m'a retenu mais qui lui fixe Aya, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Aya, nous devrions lui donner un coup de main. Cela ne nous coûte rien.

- Hors de question.

- Aya… Il est venu inconsciemment jusqu'à nous. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir lui donner l'aide qu'il cherche. Tu le sais.

- Oh… Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Yohji ignore mon intervention et me maintient toujours. Il n'est pas décidé à obéir à son leader… Je constate ue les Weiss ne changent pas non plus sur ce point. Ils ont toujours du mal à trouver un terrain d'entente. Ils ont souvent tendance à ne pas vouloir se mêler de certaine affaires alors que d'autres auraient envie de se lancer dedans. Ce qui donnait une équipe divisée… Ce genre de chose arrivait un peu trop souvent. Comment ces hommes étaient-ils donc parvenus à les tenir en échec ? C'était un véritable mystère…

Les observant toujours, je constate que Yohji n'est décidément pas disposé à lâcher le morceau tant que son ami n'aurait pas céder. Je me demande lequel aura le dernier mot… Le froid caractériel ou bien le séducteur détaché ? C'est là que j'aurai aimé être comme Crawford et pouvoir lire l'avenir.

- Aya ! Réfléchis. Dis-toi que nous pourrions avoir besoin d'eux plus tard. » insiste toujours Yohji avec calme. « Ils nous seront redevable d'un service. »

Je vis alors Aya porter son attention sur moi puis lâcher un grognement. Visiblement, le dernier argument de Yohji avait fait mouche. Il était vrai que le groupe aurait une dette envers eux s'ils venaient à nous aider. Là… C'était Crawford qui allait grogner. Lui qui n'aimait pas être redevable de quoi que ce soit… il allait se retrouver contraint de rembourser une dette qu'il n'avait pas demandé. Il allait lui en vouloir… C'était à peu près sûr.

Aya s'approchant de moi, attira une fois de plus mon regard. Il me fixait froidement… Un regard qui signifiait « trompe moi et je te tue sur le champ ». Il voulait aussi dire qu'il acceptait de l'aider. Ce qui me surprend d'autant plus… Lui qui est si borné en temps normal… Il cède… Juste parce qu'il aura le plaisir de demander un service à Crawford par la suite. Finalement, Fujimiya cache un démon manipulateur sous ces airs de glaçon.

Satisfait de se voir gagner, Yohji se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil vainqueur. Ce groupe me dépitera toujours… Ce maitre des fils ne semble pas me considérer comme un ennemi à l'heure actuelle. Allez savoir pourquoi… Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir une réponse. Je préfère ignorer cela.

Finalement, il me lâche et me fait face totalement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Il va falloir que tu nous donnes des détails sur ce groupe.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis… Je ne sais rien sur eux.

- Tu sais combien ils sont ?

- Cinq ou six peut être plus… Je suis parti avant d'avoir pu les voir vraiment. Et il n'y a eu qu'un seul homme à me poursuivre.

- Un seul ? Et il t'a mit ans cet état ? » déclara Aya quelque peu surpris. « Hm… Bon suis nous… Tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais et on va formater le plan. »

Je vois alors Aya s'approcher de moi et me pousser sans douceur. Il ouvre ensuite la porte et quitte la pièce sans un mot de plus. En soupirant, je le suis, Yohji juste derrière moi. Et bien je suis bien entouré… J'ai l'impression d'être un homme d'affaire avec deux gardes du corps pour me protéger. C'est relativement amusant comme situation…

Mes ennemis devenus mes alliés me conduisent dans une salle au sous sol du Koneko, leur magasin. Là, installé sur le canapé placé au milieu de la pièce, je vois Ken et Omi qui semblent nous attendre. Tous deux me lancent un regard plein de méfiance. Leur rancœur se lit dans leurs yeux. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous détestaient à ce point. Peu importe… Nous sommes ennemis après tout. Ce genre de sentiment est plus que normal. Je préfère donc ignorer tout ça.

Yohji m'indique d'une main un endroit où m'asseoir. Puis, je commence à leur donner le peu de détails que je sais sur les hommes qui tiennent Crawford, Nagi et Farfarello en otage. Je me rends compte que finalement j'en sais plus que je ne le pensais… Il faut dire que pour réussir cette évasion, il m'a fallut faire attention à tout… J'ai croisé certain membre de ce groupe qui nous a attaqués. Fermant les yeux, je laisse mes souvenirs refaire surface…

- J'ai compté six hommes… Mais je pense qu'ils sont au moins une dizaine. Je ne les ai pas tous vu. » expliquai-je sérieusement. « Ils sont relativement bien armés et son professionnel. Je suspecte la présence de dons chez eux. Cet homme qui a réussi à me rattraper et qui m'a mit dans cet état, n'aurait jamais pu m'avoir sans une aide extérieure. Voilà tout. »

- C'est tout ce que tu peux nous dire ?! » s'exclame Ken surpris.

- J'ai dis à Aya et Yohji que je ne savais pas grand chose.

Ken ne peut lâcher un grognement. Ce détail me fait sourire. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Fujimiya qui grognait de la sorte. Mais je me suis trompé. Visiblement Hidaka n'est guère mieux. Moi qui le croyais juste impulsif, du genre à foncer sans réfléchir… Il semble plus grognon qu'il n'en a l'air et plus posés. Mais peut être que les circonstances actuelles, font qu'il ne peut agir autrement qu'ainsi. Je dois dire que malgré la situation, je trouve cela amusant.

Aya s'avançant vers moi, attire une fois de plus mon attention. Je le fixe alors qu'il semble réfléchir à quelque chose.

- Bon… Le seul moyen d'en savoir plus, c'est de les observer. On procède comme d'habitude. » décide-t-il finalement d'une voix froide avant de me fixer. « Quant à toi, il va falloir que tu te reposes. On va avoir besoin de toi. Ce serait bien que tu retrouves ton pouvoir. Il nous serait utile. »

Je lui réponds d'un signe de la tête puis me lève. Yohji s'approche en souriant, et je comprends qu'il veut me raccompagner à ma chambre. Je le suis donc en silence, en me demandant quel plan ils vont trouver pour investir le quartier général. J'aurai peut être dû leur donner des plans… Mais je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité. Ils ont un informaticien de géni qui parviendra sans problème à les avoir et bien plus précis. Sur le coup, je me sens inutile… Ma seule chance d'arriver à les aider et de ne pas être un boulet, c'est de retrouver mon pouvoir. Ainsi je pourrai lire les pensées de chacun des hommes et aussi les contrôler… S'ils ne sont pas trop forts…

Mes pensées finissent par m'emporter dans un profond sommeil.

J'ignore combien de temps s'écoula jusqu'à mon réveil. Mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le jour semblait s'être à peine levé. Tout en me redressant, je regarde autour de moi et voit un plateau posé par terre. La tasse contenant le café est encore fumante. Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un est venu il y a peu de temps. Je me penche donc pour la prendre et la boit lentement. Je laisse cependant, les toasts. Je n'ai guère faim même si je n'ai pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Doucement, je me lève et grimace de douleur. Mon corps me rappelle gentiment que je suis toujours blessé. J'envie à cet instant précis le don de Farfarello de ne pas sentir la douleur. Avec lenteur, je m'avance dans la chambre et la quitte. Je descends les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée avec la crainte à chaque marche de les dévaler en roulant. Finalement, j'arrive sans encombre en bas. Là, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. J'avance donc vers ce qui me semble être la cuisine. Je n'ai qu'à suivre l'odeur du café. Discrètement, j'entre dans la pièce et trouve Aya, tenant une tasse dans une main et le journal de l'autre. Il semble très calme… Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque. Là je sens comme une certaine tension naitre en lui. Il me craint… C'est plaisant de savoir cela.

C'est donc avec un sourire aux lèvres que je m'avance dans la pièce. Je dépose le plateau sur la table puis fixe encore Aya. Sa tension était de plus en plus présente. Il y avait comme un désir de le tuer afin de mettre fin à tout cela. Je le sens très clairement…

Tiens… Je le sens ? Voilà une chose positive qui revenait… Mon empathie semble décidée à refaire surface. Donc je n'ai pas perdu mes pouvoirs. Mais le plus important c'est de retrouver ma télépathie. Cela prendrait peut être plus de temps. Je ne peux le dire. J'espère qu'elle reviendra vite… En tout cas, c'est déjà un bon début qui me rend particulièrement heureux, comme le doit en témoigner mon sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ainsi ? » demande brusquement Aya en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois que mes pouvoirs reviennent tout doucement. Je sens ta tension et ton désir de me tuer.

Il hausse les épaules comme si cela lui était égal. Mais au fond, je sais qu'il angoisse à l'idée que je puisse à nouveau lire dans son esprit. Pourtant, il n'a pas tellement à craindre de moi. Certes j'ai déjà lu dans ses pensées mais combien de fois a-t-il réussi à me bloquer ? Il est très fort. Sauf qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Lentement je m'approche de la cafetière pour me resservir une tasse. Voilà que je commence à devenir comme Crawford… C'est lui qui ne cesse de boire du café… Et après il se plaint de ne pas réussir à dormir la nuit… Mas c'est normal avec la dose de caféine qu'il a à chaque fois dans le sang… Ce détail me fait à nouveau sourire… Mais très vite, je suis ramené à la réalité par une tasse qui apparaît devant mes yeux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Aya qui attend que je le serve. Ce que je fais sans discuter.

- C'est parfait si tes pouvoirs reviennent… Ta télépathie permettra de contacter Crawford et les autres. Ils pourront peut être agir de l'intérieur pendant que nous attaquerons de l'extérieur.

- Hm… S'ils sont revenus d'ici là… Et en espérant qu'ils puissent nous aider.

- Dans le cas contraire, on improvisera. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y aura au moins Nagi et Farfarello pour nous aider. Je ne compte pas sur Crawford vu qu'il doit la principale cible de ces hommes, selon ce que tu nous as dit. Il doit être surveillé de très près…

- C'est le cas ! » déclara la voix d'une tierce personne.

Aya et moi-même, nous retournons pour voir Ken qui revenait visiblement de mon quartier général. Je le suis du regard alors qu'il se serre une tasse de café avant de prendre place à table. Il nous regarde tour à tour puis boit une gorgée de sa boisson avec calme.

- Voilà ce que j'ai pu apprendre… Ils ont enfermé Crawford au quatrième et dernier étage de l'immeuble. Les autres sont un peu plus bas, au deuxième je crois.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas Schuldig. Je n'ai fait qu'écouter la conversation de trois hommes qui surveillaient l'entrée de votre repère. Je n'ai pas pu en apprendre plus. C'st très bien gardé… Effectivement nous avons affaire à des professionnels… Cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Espérons qu'Omi aura plus de renseignements. » répondit Aya en soupirant.

Ces nouvelles ne me réjouissent absolument pas. J'ai quelque crainte quant au sort réservé à Crawford. Je souhaite à tout prix que ma télépathie revienne pour aller le sauver. Hélas, je ne peux pas forcer les choses. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre. Avec le plus de patience possible… Cependant ce n'est pas ça qui arrêtera mon angoisse de le voir mourir. Sans lui que deviendrait le groupe ? Que deviendrais-je ? Nous serions tous perdu…

Je finis par me lever et quitter la cuisine. Fujimiya et Hidaka me regardent partir mais je les ignore. Je me sens inquiet… Affreusement inquiet… Je ne pensais pas un jour ressentir un tel sentiment. J'ai peur de perdre Crawford… Surtout depuis que je sais qu'il est seul sans Nagi et Farfarello pour le protéger en cas de problème. Je souhaite de fond du cœur pour qu'aucun de mes partenaires ne soient blessé… Et encore moins tué…

- Schuldig, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » me demande brusquement un homme derrière moi, me faisant presque sursauter.

Je regarde alors autour de moi et me rends compte que j'ai atterri sans le vouloir dans le magasin. Yohji est face à moi quelque peu inquiet. Mais très vite je reprends contenance et lui dédie un sourire rassurant avant d'observer les environs. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu dans cette boutique… La dernière fois je suis juste passé devant afin de jouer avec Omi, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. A moins que ce ne soit pour autre chose… Je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Cela remonte à longtemps ma dernière rencontre avec les Weiss.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs, je fixe à nouveau celui qui a été longtemps mon ennemi et qui le demeure toujours un peu. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux puis lâche un léger soupir.

- Hm… J'étais plongé dans mes pensées… Vous avez encore pas mal de monde.

Ce magasin avait toujours autant de succès. Cela m'avait toujours surpris dans le passé de voir autant de jeunes filles accourir juste pour voir quatre garçons. Je n'ai jamais compris les femmes et ne les comprendrai jamais. Elles sont si étranges dans leur réaction. Je ne saurai expliquer quoi, et puis cela importe peu.

Je regarde à nouveau les jeunes filles qui trépignent devant le magasin, attendant avec impatience qu'il ouvre. J'observe Yohji leur ouvrir tout en leur dédiant un fin sourire de séducteur. Il ne change pas pour ça… Mais dans un sens, son comportement permet de faire fonctionner cette boutique comme il se doit. Les clients ne s'intéressent pas uniquement à la qualité des produits mais aussi aux vendeurs et à leur comportement. Yohji, au moins, avait bien compris cela.

Décidant de le laisser seul, je me dirige vers la porte menant à la maison, mais je suis aussitôt arrêté par quatre jeunes filles qui commencent à trépigner devant moi en minaudant. Ignorant leurs questions concernant ma vie privée, je lance un regard à Yohji, lui demandant de venir m'aider. C'est avec un sourire que celui-ci s'approche pour me porter secours. Il chasse gentiment les étudiantes en leur disant que j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos puis me pousse de l'autre côté de la porte. Là, je peux enfin soupirer de soulagement. Je me demande toujours comment ils font pour supporter ça.

Finalement, je décide de regagner ma chambre afin de me reposer encore un peu. J'ai ce maudit mal de tête qui me reprend… Je ne sais pas comment le faire passer. Ne me parlez pas d'aspirine ou quelque chose dans le genre. Vu tout ce qu'ont donné les Weiss, j'ai eu ma dose. Et ça ne marche toujours pas. Donc je préfère attendre que cela passe. Après tout, c'est peut être un signe que mon pouvoir revient.

M'allongeant sur le lit, je ferme donc les yeux. J'ignore à quel moment j'ai réussi à m'endormir… Mais lorsque je me réveille, en me redressant sur le lit, l'horloge m'indique qu'il est deux heures de l'après midi. J'ai dormi plus que je ne le pensais… Je me lève donc lentement puis vais sous la douche. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête… Cependant, je dois bien avouer que je me sens un peu nauséeux.

Sous l'eau, je commence à percevoir des voix… Je tends l'oreille pour savoir si elles viennent de l'extérieur et je me rends compte que non. Il ne semble y avoir personne. Certainement mon imagination… Je me remets sous la douche et je constate que cela recommence. Je sors alors la tête de la douche tout en clignant des yeux surpris. Serait-ce… ? Je me concentre très légèrement puis comprends ce qui se passe. Il est revenu… Je peux enfin entendre les pensées. Voilà une bonne nouvelle.

Terminant rapidement ma douche, je sors puis m'habille avant de descendre au magasin où je suis certain de trouver les Weiss. Je me précipite dans la boutique et les fixe, certainement avec une expression victorieuse ou de satisfaction.

- Schuldig ? Que se passe-t-il ? » me demande Aya d'une voix froide.

- Ils sont revenus.

- Yohji ferme la boutique… Au sous sol tout le monde.

Sans attendre de réponse, le rouquin s'avance vers moi et me fait signe de le suivre. Je m'exécute sans rechigner. Une fois en bas, je m'installe sur le canapé devant le grand écran qui leur sert à recevoir leur mission de Persia. Je patiente quelques instants avant d'entendre les pas des autres membres du groupe dans les escaliers. Yohji vient prendre place à mes côtés tandis qu'Omi s'installe derrière son ordinateur.

Je les fixe tour à tour puis attends patiemment les instructions d'Aya. Je me rends compte que leurs façons d'agir et de préparer les missions ne sont pas si différentes que les nôtres au final. Tout le monde se regroupe pour discuter de la façon dont ils vont procéder. Tous les groupes d'assassins doivent procéder de la même manière… Cela ne fait aucun doute. Je ne pourrai l'affirmer. Je n'ai connu qu'un groupe… Les Schwarz.

- Bien… » commence Aya, me faisant sortir de mes pensée. « Nous allons pouvoir passer à l'action ce soir. Le plan est simple… Une équipe va pénétrer dans les lieux par le parking souterrain et l'autre par l'entrée principale. Là, Schuldig, contactera Farfarello et Nagi afin qu'ils passent à l'attaque. Je suis certain qu'ils attendent un signe avant de le faire. Tel que nous connaissons Farfarello, il a surement caché des lames dans son corps. Ainsi, nous pourrons prendre une grande partie des cibles en sandwich et les supprimer rapidement, et ainsi nous concentrer sur Crawford. Omi… Combien d'hommes au total y a-t-il dans le bâtiment ? »

- J'en ai compté douze. Il y en a quatre qui surveillent le rez-de-chaussée et le parking. Deux autres surveillent la pièce où sont enfermés Nagi et Farfarello, au deuxième. Deux dont le chef sont avec Crawford, au quatrième. Les quatre derniers font des rondes dans le bâtiment.

- Bien. L'équipe du rez-de-chaussée se chargera d'éliminer les quatre premiers hommes tandis que les autres monteront. Le but est de libérer Crawford le plus rapidement possible.

Tout le monde acquiesce, y compris moi, même si je me fais pas mal de souci quant à la fin de cette histoire. Une fois de plus, je regrette de ne pas être voyant comme Crawford. J'estime qu'il a beaucoup de chance de pouvoir avoir une vision de l'avenir, même si parfois, il lui arrive de rencontrer sa mort. C'est peut être la chose la plus difficile à vivre. Cependant, ce n'est pas insurmontable. Enfin ce n'est que la vision d'un télépathe qui trouve les pensées des gens terriblement ennuyeuses…

Le briefing terminé, je me lève doucement et m'étire. Ce fut plus rapide que je ne le pensais. Tout comme notre groupe, ils sont très proches les uns des autres… Même si je suis certain que certaine tension demeure. En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi ils ont réussi à nous tenir tête et nous mettre en échec assez souvent. Ils sont puissants pour des êtres normaux.

Lâchant un soupir, je me dirige lentement vers les escaliers en colimaçon. Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule et me stoppe dans mon élan. Je me retourne pour regarder Aya dont le regard ne change pas… Toujours aussi froid…

- Quoi ? » je lui demande, en haussant un sourcil

- Je n'ai pas encore terminé. Nous devons définir les équipes.

- Vas-y… Je t'écoute.

- Ken ira avec Omi au rez-de-chaussée pour nous débarrasser des parasites. Yohji, toi et moi, attaqueront du parking et nous monterons directement aux étages comme prévu.

- Ca me va…

Sans attendre de réponses, je me retourne pour quitter le sous sol. Je retourne directement à la chambre que les Weiss m'ont donnée. Je pense que dormir encore avant de partir, n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je dois être au meilleur de ma forme. Bien entendu, mes pouvoirs doivent aussi être au top niveau. Ils me seront particulièrement utiles pour contacter mes amis…

Je m'allonge donc sur le lit mais ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir… De pouvoir les sauver et enfin les retrouver. Je ne pensais pas que mon groupe et plus particulièrement Crawford me manquerait à ce point. Je me rends compte à quel point sans eux, je me sens perdu. C'est une situation difficile à admettre pour un homme comme moi, quelqu'un capable de lire les pensées, réputé pour être sans pitié, pour aimer faire souffrir autrui, s'amuser du malheur des autres, les manipuler. Finalement, je suis comme le commun des mortels. J'ai besoin de quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher pour vivre. Ce que cette pensée peut être agaçante…

Durant toute l'attente de l'heure fatidique de notre départ en mission, je reste seul dans la chambre, écoutant les pensées des personnes passant à proximité, captant leurs émotions. Je ne me gêne pas non plus entrer dans la tête des Weiss qui, à ma grande surprise, sont plus que sereins. Aucun ne parait inquiet pour ce soir… Aucun ne semble angoissé. Ils ont une meilleure maitrise de leur émotion que je ne l'avais imaginé. Décidément, je vais de surprise en surprise avec eux… Ce court séjour ici, m'a appris à les connaître mieux mais surtout à les apprécier. Je dois bien avouer que je ne pensais pas un jour avouer ce genre de chose vis-à-vis d'un ennemi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait à leur place. Aurai-je abandonné la personne à son triste sort ? Ou bien aurai-je tenté d'agir pour l'aider ? Ni l'un… Ni l'autre. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait pris la décision. Crawford est le leader… Ses visions le guident et lui indiquent quel choix faire. C'est ainsi qu'il procède pour le bien de son groupe et de lui-même. C'est ainsi qu'ils sont toujours parvenu à survivre même dans les pires situations.

Quelqu'un frappant à la porte m'indique qu'il est enfin l'heure. Je quitte cette pièce que je ne reverrai plus et rejoins les Weiss qui sont prêt à partir. Comme toujours chacun porte son arme fétiche, le Katana pour Aya, les griffes pour Ken, l'arbalète et les fléchettes pour Omi et enfin Yohji, ses fils aussi coupant que des lames de rasoirs. Il n'y a que moi ici qui n'ait pas d'armes. Mais en ai-je vraiment besoin ? Je peux détruire le cerveau de quelqu'un rien qu'en pénétrant ses pensées. Donc franchement, une arme est-elle vraiment utile ?

Machinalement, je suis les Weiss. Nous nous divisons en deux groupes. Je pars avec Aya et Yohji comme cela était convenu. Ken et Omi partent de leur côté. Leur façon de procéder est un peu étrange mais pas si stupide que cela. Un groupe attire l'attention pendant que l'autre investit les lieux. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de plan que les Schwarz auraient utilisé. Vu leur capacité en plus, ils jouent plus sur la manipulation de leur adversaire. Enfin, chacun procède comme il le désire.

Yohji gare sa voiture dans une petite ruelle non loin de notre bâtiment. Nous descendons et nous dirigeons rapidement et silencieusement vers le parking souterrain. Avant d'y entrer, nous nous arrêtons et patientons tranquillement, attendant le signal d'Omi nous informant que le passage est dégagé. Aya reçoit le message dans son oreillette et s'avance sans un mot, nous intimant de le suivre d'une geste de la main. Silencieusement, nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers. A aucun moment, nous ne rencontrons quelqu'un. La diversion semble avoir fonctionné à merveille. Arrivé devant la porte menant dans la cage des escaliers, Aya s'arrête puis me fixe.

- Contacte-les maintenant.

- Bien.

Je ferme alors les yeux puis laisse mon esprit partir à la recherche des pensées de mes amis. Je capte rapidement celle de Farfarello. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il pense ne me surprend guère… Envie de vengeance… De tuer… Même d'aussi loin, je parviens à sentir ce désir de meurtre qui le possède. Il doit se maudire aussi de ne pas avoir été capable d'arrêter ces intrus. Lui qui est d'ordinaire si rapide à agir, si agile. A moins que Crawford ne lui ait donné l'ordre de ne pas bouger ou intervenir. Ce qui a dû d'autant plus l'agacer…

Mettant les sentiments de mon ami de côté, je me concentre et pénètre son esprit… Chose qui me coute beaucoup… Il est difficile d'imaginer le chaos qui peut y avoir dans la tête de Farfarello… Il est intelligent, très intelligent même… C'est un homme qui comprend les choses plus rapidement que n'importe qui d'autre… Cependant, un petit détail vient toujours tout troubler… Dieu… Il est perdu, confus, partagé entre la croyance et la non croyance. Il essaye de prouver que Dieu n'existe pas en agissant comme il le fait avec son propre corps, en se martyrisant. Une chance qu'il ne sente pas la douleur… D'un autre côté, son esprit n'arrive pas à occulter une présence divine qui, selon lui, se manifeste en faisant en sorte de le maintenir en vie… Tout cela le plonge dans une douce folie particulièrement dangereuse pour autrui.

- _Farfarello…_

- _Schuldig. Te voilà enfin. » déclara-t-il d'une voix monocorde sans grande surprise. « Crawford a dit que tu viendrais. Avec eux. Je peux y aller maintenant ? Plus de danger pour nous ? »_

- _Vas-y. Passez à l'action. N'hésite pas à te venger. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette réponse. Je sors aussitôt de son esprit, commençant à ressentir les effets négatifs de la folie de mon partenaire. Le peu de temps que je passe à lire ses pensées, j'ai l'impression moi aussi de devenir cinglé.

Soupirant doucement après ce contact particulièrement douloureux pour ma pauvre tête, je tente de capter les pensées de Crawford. Ce que je ressens, fait naitre en moi une lente colère. Blessé… Mon leader est blessé… Je sens sa souffrance. Comment ont-ils osé lever la main sur lui. Je vais leur faire payer ça. J'en donne ma parole. Ils le regretteront.

- Schuldig ? » fais la voix d'Aya, me ramenant à la réalité. « Ca va ? »

Je le fixe et lui réponds d'un signe de la tête. Je pense qu'il n'est pas dupe. Il doit savoir que quelque chose cloche. Mes yeux ont souvent tendance à me trahir, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Crawford et de l'équipe. Comme toujours, ma colère doit se refléter dans mon regard. Cependant, ça n'a aucune grande importance. A ma place, Aya éprouverait les mêmes sentiments.

M'avançant avec calme, grimpant les escaliers, je me presse pour arriver à l'étage où étaient détenu Nagi et Farfarello. Etrangement, nous ne faisons aucune rencontre… Finalement, je dois avouer que la méthode Weiss fonctionne plutôt bien… Ils ont fait le ménage à fond… Et je pense que mes coéquipiers se sont chargés de ceux qui les surveillaient. Le fait de voir Farfarello parsemé de taches de sang un peu partout sur le visage et sur ses vêtements, me fait dire que mon instinct a été très bon. En m'avançant dans le couloir, je vois Nagi s'assurer que les corps allongés soient bien mort. Puis me voyant, il se redresse et s'approche de moi, le regard froid, sans sourire, comme toujours. A croire que toute vie a quitté ce jeune corps.

- Content de vous revoir tous les deux. » fis-je ravi.

- Nous aussi, Schu. Et Crawford ? Tu as pu le joindre ? » me demande Nagi d'une voix monocorde

- Non… Mais je sais qu'il est en vie. Tant qu'il souffre, c'est qu'il l'est.

- Ils ont osé le toucher.

- Ils le paieront. » déclara alors Farfarello en passant le bout de la langue sur l'un de ses couteaux.

Je le fixe en souriant. Je sais qu'en étant ainsi, Farfarello montre qu'il est en bonne santé. Au moins je suis rassuré pour deux des membres de mon équipe. Il reste donc plus que Crawford à secourir. Je sais déjà par avance que ce ne sera pas aussi facile que cela. Il doit être mieux gardé que les autres. Surtout si c'est le leader de ce groupe ennemi qui le surveille. Je pense qu'il va nous donner du fil à retordre. Enfin, je ne vais pas faire de pronostic là-dessus. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais seul. Il y a les Weiss qui m'aident, sans compter Farfarello et Nagi. Ces deux là sont particulièrement dangereux lorsqu'il s'agit de se venger ou de tuer.

- Vous avez fini vos retrouvailles ? » demande brusquement Aya d'une voix froide, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. « Je pensais que vous étiez pressé de retrouver Crawford. »

- On y va.

Dans un soupir, je reprends les escaliers et gravit les étages. Nous finissons par arrivée à l'étage où Crawford est tenu prisonnier. Là, nous nous arrêtons et attendons Omi et Ken qui arrivent plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai pensée. Ils n'ont visiblement aucune blessure. Les quelques gouttes de sang qui perles sur les griffes de l'ancien footballeur démontrent qu'ils sont tous les deux venus à bout des personnes rencontrées. Voilà quelque chose de positif… Au moins on ne se fera pas surprendre par derrière. Je ne supporte pas ce type de pièges…

Franchissant la porte qui me sépare du couloir, je regarde autour de moi sans voir personne. Parions qu'ils ont tous dans la même salle que Crawford… Nagi s'approche alors de moi et tends un doigt vers une porte à quelques pas de nous. Le salon… C'est donc là qu'ils le tiennent et par conséquent qu'ils se cachent tous. Sans un mot et le plus silencieusement possible, je m'approche de la porte. Je constate que les autres me suivent. Je me tourne alors vers Aya et le fixe.

- Il y a une autre porte qui mène au salon juste là, à droite en empruntant ce couloir.

- Bien… Omi, Ken et Yohji, vous passez par là. Nous allons les prendre en sandwich.

Les trois hommes lui répondent d'un signe affirmatif de la tête puis s'éloignent dans le plus grand silence. Je les suis du regard puis ferme les yeux un instant. Je me plonge dans les pensées de Yohji pour savoir s'ils ont atteint la porte. Lorsque je suis certain que c'est le cas, je porte mon attention sur Aya et lui fait un signe de la tête. Je vois alors le leader des Weiss actionner la poignée de la porte puis pénétrer dans la pièce avec une certaine vivacité. Je le suis avec tout autant de rapidité pour voir Crawford seul dans la pièce, assis sur une chaise, les mains liées dans le dos. Sa tête est basse et ses lunettes manquante. Son visage est couvert de plusieurs hématomes. Du sang coule lentement de la commissure de ses lèvres ainsi que de sa tempe droite. Malgré tout cela, lorsqu'il relève la tête, je constate que l'expression de son visage demeure inchangée, impassible. Je m'avance vers lui puis commence à le détacher.

- Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix froide et calme.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander.

- Comme tu peux le voir, tout va très bien.

- C'est évident…

Mon leader est parfois très dépitant. Il pourrait se faire torturer pendant des jours entiers qu'il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Je me doute que son passé y est pour beaucoup dans cette attitude désinvolte. Il a connu bien pire, même s'il ne le laisse pas penser. Dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il soit ainsi… Il est un peu le pilier qui maintient le groupe encore debout. Sans lui, nous n'existerions même pas… Nous ne serions pas ce que nous sommes maintenant…

Après avoir détaché mon ami et leader, je le vois se lever sans mon aide, comme s'il désirait nous montrer qu'il va bien. Cependant, il commence à tituber et c'est inextrémiste que je le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Je vois alors Aya s'approcher de nous et observer Crawford avec toujours ce même regard froid qui lui sied à merveille.

- Jamais je n'aurais pu croire te voir un jour dans cet état, Crawford. » déclare-t-il en m'aidant à le soutenir.

- Personne n'est infaillible.

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

- Mais je l'ai toujours su.

Décidément, même dans cet état, Crawford a toujours de la répartie. Il ne se laisse pas démonter, et ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Cela peut être considéré comme de la fierté mal placé, cependant, moi, je sais que c'est ce qui fait sa force.

Ignorant ce petit jeu verbale entre ennemi, je guide mon ami vers la porte par où nous sommes entrées. Cependant, un détail gênant m'arrête, tout comme Aya. Lui et moi nous jetons un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous. Je constate que les membres des Weiss comme des Schwarz en font de même. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Il manque un détail qui pourtant à son importance… Je vois Yohji s'approcher et regarder Crawford.

- Où sont les autres ? Où sont ceux qui te surveillaient ?

- Ils sont sortis, il y a une heure de cela. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent… Le futur ne m'indique aucune issue cette fois ci.

C'est une expression grave qui se dessine sur le visage de chacun d'entre nous. Nous ne savons pas où nous allons. C'est très embêtant lorsque l'on a l'habitude de se fier aux visions de quelqu'un. Cependant, pour les Weiss, la situation ne semble pas aussi difficile que pour nous. Ils agissent toujours en fonction de leur instinct. Ils sont réfléchis et n'ont pas besoin de vision pour se guider. Enfin, ils auraient cette option je suis certain qu'ils l'utiliseraient.

Sentant Aya reprendre la marche en tirant Crawford, je suis contrains de le suivre. Les autres nous suivent en surveillant nos arrières. Nous quittons ainsi le salon pour gagner le couloir et les escaliers. C'est une simple mesure de sécurité… il vaut mieux prendre les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur. N'importe qui saurait que ce dernier est un véritable piège à rats. En y pensant, cela m'a toujours fait rire de voir les gens fuir par ce moyen dans les films… C'est comme ceux qui montent aux étages dans l'espoir d'échapper à leur agresseur. Il parait que ce sont des réactions instinctives provenant de l'époque où nous étions encore des hommes primitifs. Je veux bien le croire… Mais de nos jours, ces attitudes peuvent couter la vie.

Alors que nous avançons en direction des escaliers, je vois la silhouette d'un homme se dessiner. Je m'arrête aussitôt en le fixant. Aya fait de même, ce qui a pour effet, d'attirer l'attention de Crawford qui regard aussi droit devant lui.

- Stephen… » murmure-t-il avec calme.

- Alors c'est lui… » déclara Aya de son ton froid habituel. « Je vais me charger de lui. »

- Fait attention, c'est un télékinésiste…

- Tu te fais du souci pour moi, maintenant. Ils t'ont frappé plus fort que je ne le pensais.

Je regarde Aya s'avancer vers Stephen tout en dégainant son Katana. Avec une rapidité plus que surprenante, il s'élance sur son adversaire. Hélas, une sorte de bouclier invisible le bloque, l'empêchant d'avancer plus, de frapper son ennemi. Au même moment, j'entends des cris étouffés derrière nous. En me retournant, je vois Farfarello et Ken, côte à cote, trois corps inertes à leurs pieds. Ils avaient donc prévu de nous prendre à revers… C'est un peu raté… Je me dis que nous avons de la chance d'être aussi bien organiser et d'être des professionnels.

Le corps d'Aya volant devant mes yeux, me ramène à la réalité. Je regarde Stephen dont la main tendu se dirige à présent vers moi. Serrant les dents, je cherche une issue autour de moi, sans en trouver… Nous sommes dans un couloir sans porte autour de nous… comment échapper à un télékinésiste dans une telle situation ? C'est impossible… Je le sais, j'en ai un dans mon équipe.

Je repousse Crawford derrière moi afin de le protéger puis fait face à notre ennemi. Aucun de nous, que ce soit des Weiss ou des Schwarz ne peut intervenir sans être éliminé par cet homme en un coup. Il nous tient pour le moment à sa merci. Tournant légèrement la tête vers Aya, je vois Yohji l'aider à se relever. Il est sonné, mais semble aller bien… Tant mieux… Je refais donc face à Stephen en cherchant un moyen de nous sortir de cette situation… Je suis certain que les autres en font de même…

- Pourquoi ? » je demande en tentant de gagner un peu de temps. « Pourquoi tu en veux à Crawford ? »

- Cela te consolerait de connaître les raisons qui vont te conduire à la mort ?

- Si je te le demande…

- C'est une affaire qui remonte à quelques années. Lorsque Crawford et moi étions encore en apprentissage pour Rosenkreuz. Il a trahi le seul ami qu'il avait à l'époque.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Crawford qui ne bouge pas un sourcil. Il est toujours aussi calme et serein quelque soit la situation. Savoir que je vais connaître la vérité, ne le trouble pas plus que ça. C'est un peu comme s'il se moquait de ce qui a pu se passer à l'époque. Est-ce si surprenant ? Crawford ne vit pas dans le passé… Mais dans le futur… Il est un oracle.

Je fixe à nouveau Stephen en soupirant longuement.

- S'il l'a fait, c'est qu'il devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Il ne fait rien par hasard…

- Possible… Mais il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois. Maintenant, c'est ce qui va lui couter la vie.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire.

- Tu seras donc le premier à mourir.

Je ne lui réponds pas, le fixant simplement. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Selon moi, cela fait longtemps que je le suis. On ne peut pas être un tueur et être vivant en même temps. Quoi qu'il arrive, une part de nous est morte dès l'instant où nous avons tué une personne.

C'est donc sans cette crainte de la mort que je fais face à mon adversaire. Je sais que je n'aurai pas le temps de sortir mon arme pour lui tirer dessus… Avec son don, il est bien plus rapide. Il peut me faire exploser la tête en une fois et sans effort… Pourtant, je ne compte pas baisser les bras. Tant pis si je dois y rester…

Lentement, je glisse ma main vers mon arme, sachant parfaitement que je n'aurai pas le temps de la dégainer. Mais au moment où j'exécute ce mouvement, quelque chose de brillant et de long passe juste à côté de moi. Etrangement, cet objet passe la protection de Stephen et parvient à s'enrouler autour de son poignet, lui arrachant un grognement. Je jette alors un coup d'œil à Yohji dont le fil est bien plus impressionnant que je ne l'avais imaginé. Fin et rapide, il a put franchir une barrière qu'aucune autre arme n'aurait pu passer. Cela me donne quand même une opportunité que je me dois de saisir. Je n'aurai pas deux chances de le tuer… C'est maintenant ou jamais…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je sors mon arme tout en sautant en avant afin de me rapprocher de lui. Stephen voit mon geste et tente, de son autre main de m'arrêter. Etrangement, rien ne se passe… Je vois alors un second fil enroulé de son autre poignet. Sans plus attendre, je tire deux coups… Deux balles envoyées un peu au hasard… Je sens un léger soulagement en voyant que l'un de mes tirs fait mouche au niveau de l'épaule droite de ma cible. Et une grande surprise me saisit lorsque je vois du sang s'écouler le long de la commissure de ses lèvres tandis qu'une longue lame le traverse de part en part. A quel moment Aya est-il passé à l'attaque ? Je ne saurai le dire… Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi… Seul mon objectif comptait.

Tout en me redressant, je vois le corps de Stephen tomber doucement, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. C'est à se demander s'il n'attendait pas que ça… Mourir… J'ignore pourquoi Crawford l'a trahi… J'ignore ce qui les liait… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à l'époque… Mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'à l'instant où la vie a quitté ce corps, j'ai pu sentir comme un sentiment de soulagement provenir de lui. Il semblait être heureux de quitter ce monde… Ou est-ce parce qu'il a revu son ancien ami ? Je crois que je n'aurai jamais de réponses à ces questions. Il est mort maintenant… Je ne peux plus m'insinuer dans son esprit… Et je ne l'ai pas fait avant. Cela me donne une étrange impression de frustration.

Je me retourne vers Crawford pour le soutenir à nouveau avant de reporter mon attention sur les Weiss qui se réunisse. Tous se nous regardent, une lueur dans les yeux que je qualifierais d'amical, sans vraiment en être certain. Aya fait un pas en avant tout en rangeant son Katana.

- Mission accomplie.

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourne et disparaît dans la cage des escaliers suivit par Yohji et Ken. Omi demeure un instant, nous fixant, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Je crois que je me suis trompé sur vous. Je pense que nous nous reverrons et nous nous battrons pour la même cause une nouvelle fois.

A son tour, il quitte les lieux et se met à courir après que la voix de Ken lui ait intimé de se dépêcher. Après leur départ, je regard mon leader et lâche un soupir. Cette expérience était très étrange… Je suis certain que Crawford, malgré tout, y a trouvé un certain divertissement. Après tout, ne savait-il pas déjà ce qui allait se passer ? J'ai encore l'impression de m'être fait manipuler par mon leader…

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ces pensées, je le fixe.

- Il faut soigner tes blessures.

- Tu vas t'en occuper… Pendant ce temps… Nagi, Farfarello, je veux que vous bruliez le corps de Stephen. Récupérez ses cendres et laissez les voler au grès du vent… C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Je me rends compte qu'ils ont dû être très proches pour que Crawford puisse affirmer ce genre de chose. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir ce qui les a liés pour ensuite les séparer. Cependant, je sais que l'histoire de trahison est vraie… J'aime beaucoup mon leader mais je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas l'homme fiable qu'il veut faire croire. Notre trahison envers Este est un bon exemple… Il est l'auteur de ce plan… Il pourrait en faire de même avec nous du jour au lendemain. Je préfère garder cela en tête même si ça n'arrive jamais. Il m'a appris à être méfiant.

Je le conduis donc dans sa chambre afin de le soigner, préférant ne pas avoir ce genre d'idée. Je nettoie et bande chacune de ses blessures puis l'allonge sur le lit. Du repos… C'est le seul secret pour récupérer de ce type de traitement. Je parle en connaissance de cause…

Assis sur le bord du lit, je le fixe en silence. Que pourrais-je dire ? Crawford sais déjà tout par avance. Cet homme est impossible à surprendre. Tel est le souci dans la vie d'un oracle, le manque de surprise, d'originalité de la vie. Je ne voudrai pas être à sa place parfois…

Glissant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, je l'observe toujours puis sourit doucement en le voyant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il devait être épuisé pour ainsi s'endormir. Lui qui est si méfiant en temps normal… Même avec moi… C'est comme s'il cherchait à créer une barrière autour de lui pour ne pas laisser quiconque entrer dans sa vie. Hélas, il est trop tard maintenant… Trois personnes ont percé cette cuirasse.

- Crois-moi… On ne te lâchera pas… Et tu ne nous trahiras pas… Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion…

Voilà ce que je lui murmure pendant son sommeil. Tout en lui disant cela un fin sourire étire ses lèvres… Il est à la fois amusé mais aussi satisfait… C'est comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un capable de le retenir, d'une certaine façon. Les Schwarz le sont…

Avec cette conviction, je regarde Crawford dormir et le veille. Il est tout pour nous, notre pilier qui ne nous permet de rester en vie.

_Fin_


End file.
